


unusual meetings (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mild Blood, Soulmates, Stalker Tim Drake, baby stalker tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: He pauses. Staring back at him are wide, hurt and horrified eyes, a calm set of blue that reminds him of a clear summer sky. They call to him, beckon him to lean closer, to see farther into their depths. There is a pull, a sharp tug in his chest that ripples a shiver throughout his body.And realization dawns on him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	1. a stab to your own heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from anon : _"I can request something Jaytim with a soulmates AU or a baby Stalker Tim please? thanks if you write it, I am in love with everything you write!"_
> 
> I had three ideas in my head for this, so I wrote out three. One for baby stalker Tim, one for soulmates and then the third is a combination. So I treated this as three requests in one, hope that makes sense.

Jason hates the kid.

In his befuddled brain, somewhere behind the adrenaline and anger, there’s a buzzing, anticipation laced with a coating of excitement. He wants to see this new Robin, even if it hurts, even if it's tearing him apart knowing he’s been replaced.

“Pretender,” he sneers, face to face with his enemy. The shock and turmoil he sees on masked face, lining a pink mouth, is better than anything he’s felt since the resurrection.

Jason hopes he frightens him, hopes his knees are buckling out of fear. _He should._

Something vicious makes him lunge forth, knife in hand. He wants the other to bleed like he has, to feel pain as he has. He’d been dead, what the fuck does this kid think he’s doing in his place? Who the _**fuck**_ does he think he is wearing that uniform?

“Please, I don’t want to fight you!”

“Shoulda thought o’ that,” he snarls, grabbing him by the neck, plunging the knife into a vulnerable side,” before takin’ what was _mine_.”

His hand moves from a slim neck to palm the other boy’s face, fingers digging into flesh. He has an awful, terribly cruel idea pop into his head. Slipping his fingers into makeshift claws, he digs under the edges of the Robin mask, peeling it off harshly.

“Not so tough now -”

He pauses. Staring back at him are wide, hurt and horrified eyes, a calm set of blue that reminds him of a clear summer sky. They call to him, beckon him to lean closer, to see farther into their depths. There is a pull, a sharp tug in his chest that ripples a shiver throughout his body.

And realization dawns on him.

The muffled shouts of Dick and Bruce can’t penetrate the reeling emotions that threaten to make him pass out. The boy, this _Tim_ stares back at him with a grim expression, like he knows what Jason is thinking, what he’s feeling, how much he wants to throw the fuck up.

Because Jason just stabbed his **soulmate**.


	2. in my grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some may call it obsession, but Tim just likes him. There’s something strong and different about the new Robin that he hadn’t seen in the other. He starts snapping photos as soon as he spots the sidekick, running out of film before the action has even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from anon : _"I can request something Jaytim with a soulmates AU or a baby Stalker Tim please? thanks if you write it, I am in love with everything you write!"_
> 
> I had three ideas in my head for this, so I wrote out three. One for baby stalker Tim, one for soulmates and then the third is a combination. So I treated this as three requests in one, hope that makes sense.

Tim likes cameras, and pictures, and heroes. It isn’t hard to fathom him incorporating all three. He’s just a kid with a bad case of hero worship and most of the kids in his class do too. His parents think it’s silly, but they roll out the cash to buy him polaroid after polaroid, dutifully appraising his skills when he shows off the images he’s managed to capture.

He likes the weight of the contraption in his hand, and he’s become very good at getting close to the action without stepping a foot into it. He likes the exhilaration of it all, almost close enough to reach out and palm the thrill in his hand. Instead he stills time thanks to the camera, piling memories in his room, taping them onto the walls, placing special treasures into a box under his bed.

He has ones of Two-Face and the Joker, some of Catwoman and The Riddler. A favorite of his is Batman pinning Scarecrow to the ground, cuffs in hand, caught mid-arrest. He has many of Robin soaring through the city, standing on the edge of buildings, head turned to crack a joke at his partner. These are the ones he keeps hidden away, takes them out when he is alone to admire again and again.

And then he learns there is a _new Robin_.

Some may call it obsession, but Tim just likes him. There’s something strong and different about the new Robin that he hadn’t seen in the other. He starts snapping photos as soon as he spots the sidekick, running out of film before the action has even started.

After a successful run, he spreads the photos out onto his bed, inspecting each closely. He finally has managed to capture one with better details of Robin’s face. The lips are outlined by a street light, curved upwards in a grin. Tim traces the image carefully with gentle fingers before experimentally aligning his mouth with still image’s.

He pulls back with a blush high on his cheeks, touching his lips like they’ve been burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> As of 9/20/2020 I am taking writing requests! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


	3. we collided into color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches the billowing cape instead, a dark figure casting a shadow briefly from overhead as Batman follows closely behind. Tim’s heart is trying to beat out of his chest, excitement and adrenaline making his legs weak for a moment, having to lean against the brick wall at his back for support.
> 
> If only he could get _closer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from anon : _"I can request something Jaytim with a soulmates AU or a baby Stalker Tim please? thanks if you write it, I am in love with everything you write!"_
> 
> I had three ideas in my head for this, so I wrote out three. One for baby stalker Tim, one for soulmates and then the third is a combination. So I treated this as three requests in one, hope that makes sense.

The world is made up of three colors : black, white and grey. At least, that is how all people who haven’t found their soulmates see it. Tim Drake hadn’t cared too much about the dramatization of movies depicting two lovers finding out they were soulmates. He doesn’t know what a blue sky looks like, or how green the grass in his yard is supposed to be. He has no idea hearts are meant to be red when he was asked to draw one in class.

He’s too old for fairytales now. He’s not five anymore and he has other interests to pursue. The camera he got for his birthday keeps him occupied and he’s glued to the TV when reports of Batman and Robin are airing.

He works on getting pictures, hiding behind a wall as the duo stop a robbery in progress, chasing down a runaway goon. He comes so close to Robin, being passed as he runs down an alleyway, that if he had reached out he may have been able to touch him.

He watches the billowing cape instead, a dark figure casting a shadow briefly from overhead as Batman follows closely behind. Tim’s heart is trying to beat out of his chest, excitement and adrenaline making his legs weak for a moment, having to lean against the brick wall at his back for support.

If only he could get _closer_.

All the images he’s captured have been of Robin’s back, never the front, never his face. Tim needs it like he needs air, just one photo and he can be satisfied.

\---

This night he’s climbed higher than ever before, perched on a radio station building that has been closed down for repairs. He has a perfect vantage point, overlooking the city bank and a strip of stores, the door to the stairway of the radio station is closed and at his back, blocking anyone from the street behind from seeing him.

He’ll probably miss the action, he always does if he’s not chasing it, but here is a good spot because he’ll see them coming if he has to run. He’ll also be able to capture a few photos of them zipping through in mid-air, maybe even doing a flip or two.

All that goes out the window when he hears a slam behind him, turning around to see the metal door to the stairway has been busted open. In the doorway stands Black Mask, a terrified woman crying where she’s pinned to his side by one arm. Fear trickles down his spine when he notices the other hand is gripping a silver pistol.

“Fuck you doin’ here, kid?”

_Uh-oh._

\---

Jason drops two buildings over, taking out his binoculars for a better look. He doesn’t like what he sees : there Black Mask is, hostage in one arm and pointing a gun at a poor unsuspecting kid hardly younger than himself. Bruce settles next him, silent and guarded.

“Get the kid to safety,” he instructs. “I’ll handle Black Mask.”

“But -”

“Move, Robin. We don’t have much time.”

He loathes the truth of the matter. Black Mask is a little trigger happy so dawdling isn’t on the recommended list. He follows Bruce’s lead, diving down with the zipline and rolling onto his feet when they hit the other roof.

A smoke bomb later and the kid is in his arms, stiff from shock, and he is back in the air, wind rushing past their ears as he gets them the hell out of there. The sound of a gunshot is behind them, but Jason is trained not to look back or the fall will be messy.

“Hold on,” he shouts. They land on a street corner, lamplight shining down on them from overhead. The body in his arms is shaking and Jason makes sure the other boy is steady on his feet enough to pull back to look at him. “Hey, you’re okay. B won’t go down, he’s too strong for that. I’ll -”

His eyes sting, a pain that slowly escalates into a searing burn behind his eyelids. He’s blinded for a long, excruciating moment, but then there’s a burst of… **color**. Suddenly he knows that the light shining down on them is yellow and eyes that stare back at him aren’t just grey but mixed with blue. He’s startled out of his stupor when a hand tentatively touches his forehead, cold from the chill air yet comforting.

“Red,” murmured a voice, vulnerable and trembling like the rest of him. “Blood is red.”

Jason blinks, stunned. Who is this? Who is this boy that is his soulmate?

The boy, his soulmate, continues to stare, and then he asks the strangest thing :

“Can I take a picture?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> As of 9/20/2020 I am taking writing requests! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> As of 9/20/2020 I am taking writing requests! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
